


Sin lazos

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, Top Sheriff Stilinski, sheriff stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Ellos no se conocían y cuando lo hicieron fingieron no tener lazos...¡Stilinskicest!





	Sin lazos

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había publicado este one-shot, antes tenía dos capítulos más, pero decidí hacerlo uno, ahora esta editado y sin faltas de ortografía.

_**Capítulo único** _

—No quiero que llegues hasta la madrugada Stiles —gimió su madre mientras le servía el puré de patatas a su único hijo mientras fruncía el ceño—. Y hablo en serio —advirtió, esta vez ya sentándose en su respectiva silla.

—Solo iré unas dos horas, te lo juro —contestó Stiles con tenedor y cuchillo en mano, muerto de ganas de darle un bocado al puré de mamá que tanto amaba.

Entonces Claudia Stilinski simplemente miro a su único hijo con reproche antes de soltar una sonrisa sincera, su hijo había crecido mucho ese año, pero aun teme que lo está sobreprotegiendo mucho, porque después de todo eran únicamente ellos dos, y aunque Claudia ya había superado lo de John, su ex marido, las cosas relacionas a él eran un misterio para Stiles y muy egoístamente, Claudia creía que aquello era lo mejor para su hijo.

Por eso temía que en algún momento se entenderá de la verdad, pero no podía mantenerlo ahí, quiere que salga y se enamore… que viva su vida como desee y era feliz con ello.

Así que siguieron con ello, comieron tranquilamente y hablaron sobre sus días hasta que  llegó la hora en la que Scott, un amigo de su hijo, y otro chico del que no recordaba el nombre llamaron a la puerta y se esfumaron con emoción a alguna fiesta.

Claudia estaba segura, que nada nuevo ocurriría esa noche.

[---]

—¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto intrigado Stiles mientras veía a través de la ventana del auto de su amigo, emocionado del nuevo antro a donde lo llevaban.

—Isaac quiere ir a un bar nuevo que abrieron a los alrededores del pueblo. Casi cerca de la ciudad —le contesta Scott sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

—Pues vamos —gimió de alegría.

Los tres adolescentes sonrieron y encaminaron su rumbo hacia la vieja carretera de Beacon Hills, hablaron y bromearon para hacer su transcurso más rápido y ameno hasta que, luego de casi una hora, llegaron a su destino.

Ciertamente se veía que el lugar era nuevo, los cadeneros arreglados en exceso para mostrar el "yo mando aquí" típico de ellos y las chicas con mini faldas mostrando sus grandes atributos para poder pasar abundaban la entrada y generaban un cliché el cual Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a ver, incluso en las películas perecen muy exageras, ahora sabe que quizás no están alejados de la realidad.

El edificio por otro lado no se veía nada atrayente para Stiles, sin ventanas y con una fachada negra, apenas visible dentro de la oscura noche, parecía ligeramente sospecho,  aunque claro, las luces del lugar ayudaban mucho a que aquello pareciera más lo que era y no un lugar de mala muerte.

Miro intrigado a su alrededor y no se sorprendió al ver al engreído Jackson y a la guapísima Lydia en la entrada hablando con el cadenero para que los dejara pasar y aunque era obvio, Stiles se sorprendió mucho cuando vio lo fácil que fue para ellos entrar al lugar. A veces dios era injusto.

Bajaron del auto al igual que una veintena de pub-adolescentes iguales que ellos, animados, con el ritmo en la sangre y las incontrolables ganas de beber hasta que no pudieran caminar normal y ¿por qué no? Atascarse a besos con algún desconocido del que jamás volverían a saber a la mañana siguiente.

Y Stiles tenía deseos de eso, encontrar un buen partido y embriagarse a tal punto de olvidar incluso como había llegado a su casa.

Se acercaron entonces al montón de gente de la entrada y tras sobornar un poco al tipo que los veía de arriba para abajo entraron dejando a los otros más atrás.

A dentro el ambiente era más inquietante que el de afuera, luces neón, azules, rojas y amarillas se encendían al compás de la música electro y de los bailes eufóricos, el olor a alcohol, sudor, sexo, y el suave humo de algún fumador de la zona asignada para ellos  embriagaban ya de alguna forma a Stiles. Los cuerpos ajenos tocaron el suyo incitándolo a bailar, pero antes de unirse a ellos quería tomar algo para entrar más en calor.

Así que no tardaron en hallar la barra del bar y pidieron unas cervezas solo para iniciar lo que sería una larga noche.

—¿Hasta a qué hora te dejo tu mamá Stiles? —pregunto Isaac tras darle un sorbo al tarro y hacer una mueca, se notaba lo inexpertos que eran en eso.

—Solo me dijo que no llegara tarde —contestó con una sonrisa, sintiendo el subidón de alcohol, provocando que Stiles tomará la mano de Scott y los empujara a la pista.

Bailaron, tomaron. Todo era diversión hasta que muy casualmente dos hombres mucho más grandes que todos los clientes del lugar se acercaron a la barra donde estaban y pidieron unas cervezas. Stiles los miro con curiosidad, y uno de ellos le regreso el gesto, dejando una sensación extraña en el adolescente. _Como si ya lo conociera._

Miro como ambos hombres tomaron sus cervezas de botella y se fueron a una esquina, donde parecía que únicamente hablaban, y Stiles deseaba saber de qué hablaban… quería acercarse, pero estaba muy avergonzado como para hacerlo. _Nunca le han gustado mayores._

—¡Dios! —murmuro exaltado de pronto Isaac cuando miro a ambos hombres, Stiles desvió la mirada de ellos para ver a su amigo—. ¿No están un poco muy viejos para venir a un lugar como este?

—Definitivamente —contesto Scott mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza, esta vez sin mueca, porque parecían ya sumergidos en los brazos del alcohol—.  A lo mejor están buscando a sus hijos —apunto como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

—Claro que no —objeto él, porque eso era una acusación que a Stiles no le gustaba de englobar que las personas mayores que iban a un bar lleno de _adolescentes_ solo iban a buscar a sus hijos—. Que sea algo grande no quiere decir que no puedan venir a disfrutar.

Isaac y Scott se dieron una mirada significativa antes de soltar una nueva carcajada.

—Lo digo en serio —contestó Stiles frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, sintiendo los colores de su rabia colorearle las mejillas pálidas—. Quizás sólo quieren pasar un buen rato, cómo todos, no es algo de lo que deban reírse.

—Si es así, te retamos entonces —murmuró Scott con el ceño fruncido e Isaac soltó otra carcajada.

—Sí, ve con aquel señor y veamos que te ofrece —añadió el Lahey.

—¿Están locos? ¡Podría ser nuestro padre!

—Vamos Stiles, no seas exagerado, después de todo, tú fuiste el que dijo que también quieren divertirse ¿no?

Stiles volteo sin disimulo hacia donde estaba el señor de casi cuarenta hablando con otro tipo cuya cara le sonaba de algún lado. Stiles trago fuertemente cuando los ojos azules del rubio más grande se fijaron en los suyos y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquel hombre tenía algo que Stiles desconocía, pero que inevitablemente le hacían querer acércasela. Giro la vista una vez más, y esta vez se fijó en sus amigos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, malditos bastardos, iré a hablarles a los señores y les mostrare que la edad no importa para venir a esta clase de lugares.

—Suerte —dijo Scott mientras él e Isaac se soltaban a reír a carcajadas.

Stiles apretó con más fuerza el asa de su tarro y con decisión y determinación se dio media vuelta para dirigirse con aquellos hombres veteranos que no parecían tan interesados en el ambiente del lugar como los demás.

Sintió los nervios crecer cuando una vez más, el mayor de los dos poso sus ojos sobre él, sin embargo eso no hizo parar a Stiles, tenía mucha curiosidad como para detenerse, y antes de llegar y saludar como lo planeaba, el tipo de peinado hacia atrás lo saludo con una sonrisa pícara e incómoda.

—Hola chiquillo ¿Estás perdido?

Stiles no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, el tipo de alrededor de los treinta y tantos podría ser grande, más no fanfarrón como todos los adolescentes que ahí iban para ligar.

—Peter —advirtió el otro con una sonrisa mientras bebía de la boca de la botella, Stiles se sentía perdido en esa sonrisa de repente—. No atosigues al muchacho.

Bien, definitivamente el tipo rubio hablaba más como un hombre de su edad ¿Quién usaba esa palabra de atosigar? Nadie, más que los hombres grandes…

—Me... Me llamo Stiles —gimió sintiéndose un poco más aliviado—. Mis amigos y yo queríamos ver si quieren que compartamos una cerveza.

—Hola Stiles. Mi nombre es John, y el de mi imprudente amigo es Peter.

Stiles sintió la necesidad de estrechar la firme mano de John, y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo entero. Olvido saludar Peter, pero no le interesó. Se quedaron hablando un par de segundos hasta que una vez convencidos fueron a reencontrarse con sus amigos en la barra.

Aunque Scott e Isaac se veían confundidos por la acción, para Peter y John fue demasiado fácil integrarse a la conversación que ambos adolescentes estaban sosteniendo. Y Stiles de alguna forma estaba bien al ver a Peter conversar con sus amigos, sin embargo, era la presencia de John la que lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

—Te invito otra cerveza —murmuro John muy cerca del adolescente.

Stiles acepto, y sin darse cuenta se alejaron un poco de los demás. Sentados tan cerca, que Stiles comprendió las intenciones del mayor sobre él, e incluso sabiéndolo, aquello no le molesto.

John y Stiles no pudieron dejar de hablar sobre cosas banales, con una cerveza en la mano y las miradas fijas entre ellos. Sus amigos pasaron a ser parte de un escenario que no los incluían, pasaron a ser gente a la que no deseaban prestar atención. Eran más importantes las suaves caricias, suaves y disimuladas que fueron siendo un poco más descaradas conforme el tiempo transcurría lo que les arrebataba la atención a los demás. Se acercaron más, impidiendo que el espacio los apartara, John se acercó un poco más, respiro el mismo aire que el adolescente y casi rosando su oreja susurro.

—¿Nos vamos de aquí?

El corazón de Stiles latió con fuerza, la cara se le lleno de color y asintió con la cabeza, aun sabiendo lo que significaba una invitación de tal índole, pero una vez más, eso no era importante. Quería estar con John, de más maneras.

Giro su vista hacia donde estaban sus amigos y al afirmar que no lo veían dejo el tarro de cerveza en la barra, igual que como lo hizo John, dejaron dinero a lado de ellos y agarrados de los dedos índices salieron escabulléndose entre la multitud.

La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de Stiles de punta a punta, con mil dudas en la cabeza pero solo dejándose llevar por la corriente que aquel hombre, con veintitantos años más que él le provocaba. De nuevo ¿Importaba? Llegaron hasta la salida y subieron a un auto color azul marino. Stiles aun nervioso como estaba, mando un mensaje a Scott diciéndole que se había ido con John, aunque no le mostraba riesgo al estar con él, pero debía estar precavido por si acaso.

[---]

Llegaron al hotel más cercano, según John tenía una reservación ahí desde antes porque tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con su ex mujer. No le sorprendió en nada a Stiles saber que aquel hombre habría tenido otros amantes antes que él. Era demasiado obvio así que su conversación no le molesto en absoluto. Estaba más emocionado de lo que pudiera pasar que por el pasado de un hombre que apenas conocía.

Y cuando llegaron no tuvieron que registrarse, ni nada,  simplemente entraron a la habitación, mirándose un par de segundos como si estuvieran apenas conscientes de lo que habían ido hacer ahí, de lo que ambos querían hacer.

—Eres muy joven —murmuro John de pronto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Stiles—. No creo que este bien —continuo sonando arrepentido.

Pero Stiles, impaciente como se sentía, se acercó al hombre y plantó un beso demandante, eufórico, a los labios de aquel hombre. Ignorando sus dudas, ignorando todo y haciéndole caso únicamente a su fugaz deseo. Ansioso de aquella aventura que tendría, desesperado por continuar aquello, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de aquel hombre alto y casi de puntillas continuo con su beso. Apasionado y torpe.

El cuerpo de John era casi el doble que el suyo, y al igual que Stiles una vez que el beso continuó, las dudas que el mayor parecía haber sentido habían desaparecido. El cuerpo de John lo empujo con violencia hacia la pared, y más atrevido de lo que imaginaba Stiles, comenzó a meter la lengua a su boca cuando el beso parecía no ser suficiente. Y las manos, ásperas y grandes del rubio comenzaron con frenesí a acariciar por debajo de la ropa. Dejando caliente el lugar por donde tocaba. Bajaron hasta su trasero, apretándolo con  urgencia y John presionó su miembro, notoriamente duro contra el cuerpo de Stiles.

Fue tan excitante que Stiles tuvo que dejar su trabajo con los labios del ahora no tan desconocido John y para soltar un gemido apasionado y necesitado.

—Vamos a la cama —suplico mientras los labios de John, insatisfechos, recorrían con frenesí el cuello del adolescente. Y Stiles no pudo dejar de gemir cosas incomprensibles.

John tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero después realizo la acción de llevar a su amante nocturno a la comodidad de la cama. Lo empujo con violencia, y el delgado cuerpo de Stiles reboto levemente. El castaño no tardo en quitarse la playera de un grupo que John no conocía y de sacarse los tenis para luego deshacerse del pantalón, John hizo lo propio con la ropa, solo que no se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla azul marino que esa noche portaba, únicamente se limitó a bajarlo un poco, y entusiasmado, mostró con orgullo aquello que lo caracterizaba como un hombre, dominante, casi alfa. Stiles se relamió el labio inferior y se incorporó, con el propósito fiel de darle una buena lamida a semejante espécimen.

Tomo el pene del hombre con ambas manos, alabando con una mirada lasciva el grosor y el tamaño. Y sin que John lo pidiera, Stiles beso el glande con algo de cariño para luego posicionarlo en su boca. Lo lamió como un dulce, suave, hasta el fondo, ganando con sus adiestrados movimientos los refrescantes gemidos de su amante pasajero.

—Joder chico —maldijo John tras sentir lo estrecha que se sentía la garganta del adolescente.

Stiles poco a poco fue moviéndose, lentamente y en vaivén, fueron apenas unos minutos antes de que John lo apartara de su nueva manía para con esa brusquedad erótica, posicionarlo en cuatro. Tan fácil que parecía un muñeco de trapo. Abrió su trasero, y con un movimiento ágil y preciso comenzó a besar la entrada, invadiendo el estrecho canal con la lengua, preparando a conciencia la zona para lo que se venía.

Stiles nunca había sentido tal éxtasis, su cuerpo temblaba por tal emoción, y las lágrimas, que no eran para nada de dolor, sino de una sensación que le nublaba la conciencia, y le perturbaba de una manera excitante. Stiles deseaba todo lo que ese hombre podía darle. John dio un último beso en la zona antes de darle de improvisto una cachetada a la nalga de Stiles. Tal hecho no lo molesto, al contrario incremento su urgencia en querer el miembro de John dentro de él.

—No tengo condón —murmuro John mientras posicionaba su miembro en la entrada del adolescente.

—¿Crees que me interesa? —contesto Stiles mientras se mordía el labio y se hacía para atrás—. Ponlo de una vez, John.

Miro de reojo al rubio sonreír, y tras un rato que parecía eterno, John empujo su miembro, lentamente entrando en la estrecha cavidad, húmeda por la saliva de John, y caliente como nunca había imaginado el hombre. Stiles se retorció en su lugar, con un ligero dolor pero aun consciente de que no era todo el miembro, se hizo para atrás una vez más para abarcarlo por completo y soltó un gemido de auténtico placer cuando se sintió lleno.

—Oh mi dios... —gimió mordiéndose una segunda vez el labio inferior—. Tú pene es demasiado grande John.

—Dime si duele —contesto John con una sonrisa en los labios y arremetió fuerte la entrada del castaño.

Tal acto fue sorpresivo pero increíblemente certero, tocando el punto que le volvía loco, Stiles tuvo que morder la almohada para que ningún huésped del hotel se quejara de sus escandalosos gritos. John podría tener cerca de cincuenta, pero era un hombre magnifico en la cama. Sus manos apretaban sus delgadas caderas posesivamente, y sus embestidas, cada una certera, hizo ver a Stiles estrellas.

Nunca se había acostado con nadie mejor de lo que había sido Derek Hale, aunque Jordán Parrish, un compañero de oficina de su madre no se quedaba atrás, ninguno de aquellos adonis superaban a ese hombre maduro que le confesaba en movimientos lo experto y  hábil que era al dar amor.

—¡Ahí! —suplico tras recobrar un poco el timbre de voz y sentir las estrellas en sus ojos cuando dio en el blanco—. Hazlo más fuerte... ¡Más!

—¿Lo deseas más fuerte Bebé? ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido?

Que John le dijera cariñosamente bebé le recordó aquellos juegos de Daddy kink que tanto le encantaban en secreto, con un ligero temblor en el labio, Stiles miro de reojo al hombre quien clavo sus ojos azules en los suyos esperando respuesta entre los gemidos de adolescente.

—¡Sí _Papi_! Lo quiero _Papi_ , destrózame.

Vio la lujuria reflejada en las pupilas del rubio, quien no respondió con palabras si no con acciones. Fuertes y violentas estocadas que no perdían su punto especial hicieron delirar a Stiles. Aquel hombre de verdad lo estaba destrozando.

John subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho del adolescente, y se dejó caer en su espalda para gemir en el oído de Stiles, de una manera erótica, casi subnormal la frase que desato una explosión de excitación en la boca del estómago al muchacho.

—¿Soy tú papi cariño?

Una embestida, profunda e increíblemente majestuosa arremetió a Stiles, haciendo escapar al aire de sus pulmones la respuesta que tenía formulada, no contestar le hizo hacerse acreedor de otra embestida animal hasta que contesto con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú eres mi _papi_!

John sonrió, y la mano que lo sostenía del pecho subió hasta llegar al cuello del muchacho, obligando a que se encontrase de nuevo con la boca del hombre.

—Yo soy tu papi cariño.

Y volvió a invadir aquella boca que se sentía como el mismísimo infierno.

Había una clase de culpa en John, que lo confundía y lo incomodaba de igual manera en la que acrecentaba una profunda lujuria en su interior, Stiles podría ser su hijo. Aquel niño que Claudia, su ex mujer había parido hacia dieciséis años atrás, casi los diecisiete. Pero John ya había dejado dejarse llevar por el increíble cuerpo de aquel muchacho, ya era muy tarde de arrepentirse por algo que claramente no hacía. Porque Stiles había despertado algo en su interior que nunca nadie había despertado, había estado entre los brazos de mil clases de mujeres, y de algunos cuantos hombres, pero ninguno había hecho incendiar su cuerpo con el calor ajeno. Nunca había sentido tal bochorno, nunca se había sentido tan duro.

John arremetió una vez más, fuerte, profundo y veloz y Stiles gimió en su boca.

—¿Te gusta la polla de papi?

Stiles no podía contestar con palabras, la sensación era tan abismal que las palabras parecían atorarse en la garganta.

—¡Sí! —grito con desesperación.

Hubo otras embestidas más, hasta que Stiles se corrió sin siquiera tocarse seguido de un orgasmo potente de parte del mayor, llenando el agujero del muchacho de su propia semilla. La ronda sexual se había acabado por ese momento y en ese pequeño descanso, John y Stiles se acurrucaron en la cómoda y ya desarreglada cama.

Los enormes brazos de John rodearon en delgado cuerpo y lo acercaron a su pecho. Deposito unos cuantos besos en la sien del muchacho y luego cerró los ojos, más no se durmió. No eran normales las muestras de afecto con un amante pasajero, sin embargo esa noche le había nacido hacerlo, Stiles sonrió, lo vio por él rabillo del ojo.

—¿Deseas una segunda ronda? —pregunto sin vergüenza alguna al mayor.

John no contuvo su risa, suspiro cansado y volvió a besar los labios del muchacho para contestar después de un segundo.

—Necesito un descanso.

Stiles ignoro lo dicho, se acomodó para estar a la altura del hombre y lo beso con demanda. Un beso húmedo, donde la rosada lengua de Stiles probó la de John. Con una sonrisa de por medio, y con las manos libres recorriendo el sudoroso cuerpo.

—Yo me puedo ocupar de todo John...— Murmuro mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de su amante nocturno—. Todo, déjamelo a mí.

La suplica del muchacho sonó como la de un niño que desea que le compren un dulce prometiendo que se portaría bien. John soltó otra carcajada y contesto.

— Sorpréndeme entonces muchacho.

Stiles sonrió una vez más, y sin dejar de recorrer el cuello de su nuevo amante, llego hasta la zona del vello púbico, donde enredo sus dedos y luego de una sutil tortura para John, Stiles llego al lugar donde su ahora semi erecto miembro descansaba. Lo apretó suavemente con la palma de la mano y comenzó a bombearlo de arriba abajo. Un movimiento lento, y exquisitamente placentero para su muy movida primera vez.

John acaricio el suave cabello castaño de Stiles, una acción que sin que se dijera palabra alguna hizo a Stiles retroceder para dejarle el espacio libre a John, quien se acomodó para estar en el pecho del chico, donde dos botones rosa pastel se le hacían apetitosos y con ganas de ser devorados por sus labios, no tardando en lamerlos, probándolos por primera vez, sabiendo que ningún otro hombre lo tenía tan deliciosos, Stiles soltó un gemido suave cuando los dientes de John lo mordió con cariño. Y para esas alturas su miembro volvía a estar despierto al cien por ciento, tras unos cuantos mimos más, Stiles se incorporó y posicionó cada pierna a los costados de John, dándole una idea de a lo que iba. El rubio puso las manos en su nuca, y espero ansioso los movimientos del joven adolescente.

—Mmm, papi —gimió Stiles aun moviendo su mano alrededor del grueso miembro—. ¿Puedo ponerlo dentro?

A John le encantaba ese juego, ser llamado Papi era demasiado para él, pero era tan certero que le llenaba de fantasías la imaginación.

—No lo sé bebé ¿Puedes con ello? —Stiles sonrió y asintió con la cabeza impaciente—. Entonces veamos como lo soportas.

Stiles posiciono el pene de nuevo en su entrada, y a pesar de haber sido usado con anterioridad, hubo cierta resistencia de parte del adolescente.

—Tranquilo muchacho —gimió John, aunque no lo detuvo—. Tómalo con calma.

Pero Stiles no se calmó, apresuro las cosas porque el pene de John se sentía genial en su interior y era algo que deseaba volver a tener. Introdujo el miembro con lentitud, no impidiendo soltar maldiciones y palabras sin sentido. El grosor de que pene era demasiado, pero tan jodidamente bueno que poco le importaba si dolía un poco.

—¡Oh, Papi! —gimió cuando el miembro de John volvía ser prisionero de su entrada, todo él.

John no se movió, las emociones que sintió, aquel pinchazo en el corazón le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido de incontrolable placer.

—¿Quieres que me mueva papi?

John no podía imaginar lo muy mal que se debía escuchar es palabra, con contenido sexual, junto a un connotativo familiar como lo era Papi, trató de ignorar el hecho de que en realidad, John si podría ser padre de aquel muchacho atrevido, y aun así sentirlo arriesgado, palpitante en su interior. Imagino a Stiles, muy mal, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y detrás de la puerta, su madre, Claudia, preparando la cena para la familia.

¡Que hipócritamente inmoral era John! Imaginar a un chiquillo que ni conocía como Stiles, montándolo y gimiendo como una zorra en celo.

Stiles corto aquel pensamiento, insano y sucio que había tenido John cuando se movió con frenesí, empalándose a sí mismo con su miembro, gimiendo su nombre acompañado de un "oh Papi" que de verdad lo estaba haciendo adicto. No supo describir el nuevo orgasmo, llego luego de algunos minutos que sintió como horas y termino llenando de nuevo el pequeño agujero rosado del muchacho, quien también llego al orgasmo con una pequeña ayuda de la mano de John.

El delgado cuerpo de Stiles se desplomo en el pecho de John, agitado, con el calor quemándole las entrañas y la somnolencia que luego de un enorme orgasmo colmándole los nervios. Se quedaron así unos segundos, con el miembro de John aun en el interior de Stiles y con su mano, aquella que estaba manchada de semen de Stiles acariciando el inicio y el final de la espalda, no sin antes calmar sus deseos de darle un azote a los redondos glúteos del chico quien apenas y se quejó.

Había sido una noche agitada, que termino con ambos agotados y finalmente quedaron dormidos en medio de la enorme cama de aquel hotel.

El insistente sonido del celular fue lo que le despertó esa mañana, con una horrible resaca, el cuerpo frío y completamente desnudo, en algún punto de la noche anterior, Stiles le rogó que se quitara el pantalón de mezclilla y los calzoncillos para ir a dormir. John ignoro aquello y se incorporó sin mover exitosamente a su amante pasajero quien seguía durmiendo a un costado suyo. Cogió el teléfono y sin ver el nombre del número contestó.

—¡Por fin me contestas! —dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea que hizo a John poner los ojos en blanco.

Se sentó perezosamente en el filo de la cama y camino hasta el baño donde tras un suspiro contestó.

—Hola Claudia.

—Sabes que no me gusta estar desperdiciando mi dinero en llamadas. Pero en fin, creo que nunca serás un buen y considerado hombre conmigo.

—¿Cómo está el niño? —preguntó ignorando los reclamos de su ex mujer.

—Está bien —contesto fríamente la mujer—. Un amigo suyo me dijo que se quedó a dormir con él anoche, luego lo llamare, más tarde… Pero no vengo hablar de él John ¿A qué hora podemos vernos?

John suspiro, escuchando movimiento en la habitación y mirando la erección mañanera que había ignorado. Deseoso de poner de nuevo su miembro en la entrada de aquel adolescente que se había llevado a la cama la noche anterior.

—A las doce, quizás. Yo te llamo.

Claudia no respondió a John, y dejándolo en espera colgó el teléfono.

John dio un suspiro. Pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo se miró en el espejo del baño y luego de darse cuenta que no se veía tan miserable salió del lugar.

[---]

Stiles se levantó casi inmediatamente de escuchar a John hablar por teléfono, lo que supuso era una llamada de su ex mujer de la que no estaba interesado, se incorporó en la cama recordando lo que le había prometido a su mamá corrió por su teléfono, imaginando las innumerables llamadas de su mamá, sin embargo para su sorpresa únicamente encontró tres y luego de ello dos mensajes de su mejor amigo Scott.

" _Estas loco Stiles, ¿Cómo te vas con un señor que ni conoces?"_

Y el segundo.

" _Tu mamá me llamo hace rato, tuve que decirle que te invite a dormir y que ya estabas en tu quinto sueño, me debes una."_

Agradeció a Scott profundamente y apresuradamente mando un gracias a su amigo y un mensaje a su mamá diciéndole una hora aproximada en la que llegaría a casa. A lo que su querida madre le menciono que probablemente a las doce no la encontraría. Sin preguntarle la razón, Stiles bloqueo el aparato justo en el momento que su nuevo amante salía del baño con el celular en la mano. Duro.

Dio media sonrisa y dijo.

—Espero que eso sea por mí y no por tu ex mujer.

John sonrió, y negó con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba a Stiles. Subió a la cama se acercó más hasta que lo beso con vehemencia.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —murmuro John alejándose de los labios del adolescente.

—¿Tienes fuerza para otra ronda? —la broma en su voz sonaba demasiado obvia y aunque John comprendió el chiste, este frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo.

—Oh Stiles —exclamo—. Si yo fuera tu padre ya te habría castigado por eso.

Stiles aun con su sonrisa de bufón  levantó una ceja con curiosidad y entonces se volteo para estar más cerca del hombre y con un susurro que apenas se escucho dijo.

—Entonces... Enséñame a ser un buen chico, _papi_.

John sonrió con lascivia, tomo el ante brazo de Stiles y lo jalo para dejarlo caer en sus piernas desnudas.

—Déjame enseñártelo bien —murmuró soltando una nalgada en su mejilla izquierda a lo que Stiles gimió de gusto.

Las manos de John, las de un hombre trabajador, ásperas y duras, golpearon  ambas mejillas con igual de fuerza, acción que dejo un ligero picor que hizo suspirar a Stiles cuando sentía otro azote. La piel de Stiles, que era blanca y pálida se enrojeció de manera brusca al igual que sus orejas y su rostro en general. Había visto el sonrojo del chico la noche anterior, con ambas rondas, sin embargo, la perspectiva era distinta y el contexto también lo parecía. Stiles mordía la sabana con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose de vez en cuando con cada nalgada. John se detuvo, masajeo el musculo dañado y después de algunos segundos, introdujo el dedo corazón en la entrada aun llena de su semilla.

Los dedos de John eran gruesos, y provoco un gemido de parte de Stiles. Abrían el lugar de manera provocativa y John no dudo en introducir un segundo dedo. Los movió en círculos, y progresivamente en tijera, viendo los restos de su semen mancharle los dedos, y sintiendo la erección del adolescente rosando con su propia erección. No lo habían hecho, jugar con los dedos del mayor,  lo omitieron la noche anterior, pero esa madrugada John quería llegar al límite del muchacho con sus dedos hasta que el adolescente deseara y rogara por ser llenado con su necesitado pene.

Tanteo el lugar, deseando encontrar rápidamente el punto que había hecho perder el control de Stiles, y casi mágicamente, justo cuando pensó en aquello, Stiles gimió significativamente más alto. Lo encontró sin buscar. John sonrió y presiono con frenesí el punto, haciendo que las lágrimas de Stiles y sus gemidos aumentaran. El delgado cuerpo temblaba y los dedos de John se movieron con mayor rapidez cuando Stiles le pedía que parase.

—Lo haré cuando yo quiera cariño —contestó maltratando la entrada una y otra vez, introdujo un tercer dedo y entonces, cuando Stiles estaba sintiendo más próximo su orgasmo pidió lo que John secretamente había estado buscando.

—Por favor, por favor, necesito más... —y gimió con potencia cuando los dedos de John se detuvieron únicamente para hacer presión en su maravilloso punto, moviéndose en círculos pero sin dejarlo libre ni para respirar.

—¿Y qué quieres cariño? —pregunto sintiendo un ligero temblor en su propio pene.

—Te quiero dentro de mí... —respondió mirándolo de reojo, con la mirada nublada de éxtasis, urgido por aquello que los había unido en esa aventura tan clandestina e inmoral.

John contuvo la respiración, y su corazón latió con rapidez. Stiles se estaba volviendo en una nueva obsesión y aquello le sorprendía con creces. Después de casi cuarenta y ocho años, John jamás se había vuelto a acostar con sus amores pasajeros, y sin embargo ahí estaba, con un niño que podría ser su hijo, consumando la pasión entre los brazos de un chico que apenas conocía. No era amor, ni siquiera platónico, había algo más ligado a él, que ataba a John de una manera provocativa, única y distinta, aquello que nunca pudo lograr con Claudia o con sus otras relaciones serias. O en general, de ninguna relación.

Lo deseaba de una manera extraña, lo supo desde que lo vio al llegar al bar, destacaba de una manera brillante entre las masas. Y supo desde un principio que lo quería como lo tenía en ese momento.

Saco los dedos del interior del chico, y con la mano cercana al rostro de Stiles acaricio la mejilla, mojada por las lágrimas. Algo no estaba bien, duda mucho que fuera la edad, desconocía por completo el origen de aquella mal sensación, pero llenaba a John de una adrenalina insana, como la adicción de un amante de la coca. Beso al muchacho, menos demandante, más encariñado. Muerto de ganas de volver a consumar lo suyo con Stiles, pero con aquellas ganas controladas porque esa mañana deseaba poder disfrutar más del chico.

Entonces lo empujo ligeramente para que quedara boca arriba de la cama, sin soltar sus labios y moviéndose lentamente para hacer aquella exquisita fricción entre ambas erecciones. Los delgados brazos del adolescente rodearon su ancha espalda, animado por el cálido beso que poco a poco se volvía más intenso. Sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse, haciendo una lucha lenta en sus bocas por mantener el control.

Fue hasta que Stiles aparto sus labios de los de John que lo hicieron concentrarse en otras partes, igual de deliciosas que el castaño le ofrecía en bandeja de oro. Su cuello, delgado como todo el cuerpo y ligeramente largo, en cada lunar que adornaba el cuerpo de su amado, como las estrellas de un cielo limpio y puro. En la manzana de Adán, apenas notoria, en sus hombros, en su oídos. Los labios de John repartieron pequeños besos en la suave y tersa piel del adolescente y las cálidas manos del castaño exploraban piel que anoche no habían explorado. Acariciaba los no tan duros abdominales y no tan firme pecho. Los brazos, aunque conservaban su forma fuerte, John los sentía tan flácidos que por un momento le dio vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo enfrente de aquel muchacho, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Las piernas de Stiles rodearon sus caderas, y con el simple movimiento John adivino lo que quería.

—No me tortures más — se quejó Stiles mirando a John directamente a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rojas cual manzanas, y John, con una media sonrisa beso de nuevo los labios delgados e hincados del muchacho.

Con su otra mano, John dirigió el glande de su erección a la entrada del joven desesperado. Introduciéndose lentamente, sintiendo como las suaves paredes lo rodeaban y lo estrujaban de una manera casi  imposible. John tuvo que alejarse de aquel beso para soltar un suspiro. Tenía algo mágico, algo que no sabía describir con palabras, ni con nada parecido.

Una vez con todo dentro, Stiles soltó un largo suspiro, con los ojos cerrados y la boca totalmente abierta, John entonces beso su mandíbula, y pregunto en voz baja si todo estaba bien, a lo que el adolescente respondió.

—Tu pene es jodidamente grande...

John soltó una carcajada apagada, tratando de moverse lentamente, disfrutando como nunca había hecho aquel encuentro.

—¿Te molesta que sea grande? —pregunto dando de sorpresa una embestida completamente fuerte y profunda de la que Stiles no contuvo su grito.

—¿Estás loco? —contestó tras otro gemido—. Me encanta...

John sintió su cuerpo temblar ante tal comentario, y con energía, una que desconocía, comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, haciendo que Stiles se retorciera del placer bajo su cuerpo. Paso su lengua por varios puntos del muchacho, por su cuello, sus hombros que adquirieron una tonalidad rosada y por el pecho, y luego de aquello, sus labios se encontraron con los de Stiles. Dejando sin escape los gemidos que morían en su boca, haciendo el acto sexual aún más erótico de lo que ya era.

Las uñas de Stiles de un momento a otro se incrustaron en la espalda del mayor, y luego se relajaban cuando John volvía sus movimientos aún más relajados. Acciones que tomaba al desear que todo aquello acabará lentamente.

—Dios John —gimió cuando toco su punto, con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Más fuerte! Por favor, por favor.

—Oh, cariño, sigue rogándome.

Iba a depositar un nuevo beso cuando las manos de Stiles lo detuvieron en el acto. Se alejó del enorme cuerpo arriba suyo y saco de su interior el enorme miembro que lo destrozaba como si no fuera nada. Y ante la confusión de John, Stiles hizo al mayor acostarse y luego de ello se posiciono en el espacio entre sus piernas y se reclinó dejando la punta del pene de John acariciando la punta de la nariz de Stiles.

— Lo he pensado mejor, quiero que te vengas en mi boca.

John tuvo que contener un suspiro cuando vio a Stiles meterse el miembro en sus boca, había experimentado sus labios ahí la noche anterior, y habían sido geniales, sin embargo esa madrugada parecía aún mejor todo. Stiles recorría la longitud con su lengua, mordía un poco, y volvía a envolverlo con su boca, un vaivén lento, que de vez en cuando se volvía más rápido.

Pero había momentos, en especial aquellos donde Stiles lograba metérselo todo a la boca cuando John sentía que no podía contenerse mucho. Acarició la cabellera de Stiles, realmente podía acostumbrarse a eso. Tanto la boca de Stiles como su culo eran mágicos, no puede negar que ya ha empezado a imaginarse una vida al lado del chiquillo, cogiendo, viviendo del poderoso sexo. Un sueño ridículo, casi descabellado, pero increíblemente lascivo.

Entonces John, nublado en el éxtasis, detuvo el movimiento del chiquillo haciendo que se quedara pegado al vello púbico, impidiendo que respirara con normalidad, y al cabo de unos segundos cuando Stiles pellizco su cadera, John lo dejo ir, pero él fue después quien marcaba el ritmo y poco después, John suspiro anunciado su próximo orgasmo. Tras ver eso, Stiles se detuvo, esperando el chorro, ansioso, y con una mano masturbándose con rapidez, esperando que sus corridas fueran coordinadas al igual que alguna historia erótica que haya leído.

John contuvo otro suspiro más, sintiendo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, Stiles espero con paciencia, con el sabor salado invadiendo su paladar. Cuando todo eso acabo, el joven retiro el pene de su boca, dejando un hilo de baba y semen unido a sus labios. Sin embargo el resto fue tragado por adolescente.

Una acción que nunca le había tocado ver a John, y de la que aún le costaba trabajo creer. Stiles había tragado su semen como si fue cualquier cosa. Al incorporarse más, Stiles mostró su abdomen, delgado y pálido, manchado de su propio semen.

Aun sufriendo los estragos del sexo, John se abalanzó a Stiles, y besándolo con vehemencia reconoció su sabor en los rosados labios del adolescente. No sintiéndose asqueado por el sabor, ni siquiera por saber de dónde provenía. Únicamente deseaba eso, terminar con un beso la gran experiencia que había vivido con aquel adolescente del que no sabía nada.

Estuvieron acostados abrazados, recuperando fuerzas un rato más, hasta que los minutos pasaron y empezaron a calentarse otra vez.

Terminaron teniendo sexo en la bañera, donde más que bañarse, se amaron debajo del chorro de agua. Y luego de ello, tuvieron sexo en la cama, su último encuentro sexual, hasta que por fin terminaron despidiéndose.

[---]

A las doce en punto John ya estaba arreglado y vestido, actuando como si no hubiera tenido enredos con un adolescente la noche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy. Incluso ignoro la mirada juzgándolo que la recepcionista le dio al bajar del hotel.

Fue directamente al centro comercial, sintiéndose algo cansado, pero renovado al mismo tiempo. Y fue hasta que vio la cabellera castaña de su ex mujer sentada bebiendo café. El saludo fue una sonrisa cortes lleno de hipocresía de ambas partes, aunque no estaba muy interesado en ella y se sentó enfrente suyo pidiendo a un mesero únicamente un vaso con agua.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo en la mañana.

Su mujer frunció el ceño, mostrándose cruel y estricta igual que los ayeres donde eran pareja. Claudia fue así, y siempre lo fue. Nerviosa, ansiosa, y tremendamente organizada y puntual, John comprendió casi al año que aquella chica sería un dolor de cabeza, igual que como lo era ahora. El peor error de John no fue enamorarse, si no descuidarse y no terminar con aquello antes de lo que paso. No se arrepiente de haber sido su esposo, ni de haberla querido, aunque Claudia era odiosa y sin chiste, también era una hermosa mujer, divertida, extrovertida e inteligente.

Lamentablemente hubo diferencias.

El mesero llego depositando el vaso de agua con algunos hielos enfrente de John y se fue sin mencionar alguna palabra aunque John lo despidió con un cortes gracias.

—¿Asuntos importantes? Seguramente estabas haciendo una guarrada —dice Claudia llena de odio.

—¿Quieres que lo diga? Sí, estuve jodiendo a un muchacho que conocía ayer.

La mujer hace una arcada, ella sabe que John siempre fue bisexual pero siempre reprimió ese desagrado.

—¿A qué viniste John? —preguntó entonces, ignorando lo que John le había dicho.

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero conocer al niño, quiero volver a intentar ser un buen padre ¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Te has tardado ¿No crees? Ya tiene diecisiete, no le interesa conocerte, además, ir a coger con gente desconocida… eso no te hace buen padre, solo una mala influencia.

John se quedó sin palabras, había olvidado la edad de su hijo, ¿Tanto tiempo sin verlo? Claudia había dejado de mandarle fotos del bebé cuando este cumplió el año. Casi por la época que el juez dicto que John ya no podía ver al niño, porque lo declararon alcohólico. Claudia se fue de ahí, y se refugió en el pueblo de su padre, con apenas dándole el número de teléfono.

—Por favor Claudia —rogó sintiéndose fatal por no haber sido buen padre—. Deja, aunque sea verlo un día. ¿Le has hablado de mí cierto?

Y Claudia se mordió el labio dándole la respuesta a John, devastado.

—Lo siento John.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

—Porque creí que sería lo mejor para él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué su padre me dejo por qué no me amaba, porqué tenía miedo de ser padre? ¿Qué su padre era un alcohólico, qué apenas y conservaba un trabajo y que se acuesta con mujeres y hombres por las noches? Lo siento, no es así como mi hijo conozca a su padre.

—Claudia, por dios, eso fue durante la universidad, ya me titule y tengo un trabajo estable desde entonces. Recuérdalo.

—Pues escuche rumores John. Incluso se lo bien que te la pasas en los bares. ¿No te da vergüenza? Ya eres un señor de casi cincuenta.

John se puso enrojecido, furioso de todos los reclamos que Claudia escupía con recelo. Había ido decidió de buscar a su hijo, y encontrarse con el chico no sería algo imposible. Esquivo sus instintos de contraatacar y simplemente contestó.

—Habla con él, y si quiere verme dile la dirección de hotel donde me estoy quedando.

Claudia relajo el ceño frunció y asintió, dejando la pelea para luego, y dejando a John escapar de aquel encuentro. Entonces John camino, distraído por la plaza de Beacon Hills, hasta que un chico delgado, pálido y más bajo que él lo sorprendió del otro lado de la acera.

—Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

John se sintió alivio de reconocer la voz del adolescente enfrente suyo, aquel chico que le había abierto las piernas con tanga suplica le miraba con interés, aun reflejando la llama en sus ojos.

—Una coincidencia bastante interesante —murmuro John sintiéndose mejor, porque tal parecía indicar que los encuentros con aquel joven representaban algo fogoso, intenso y altamente sexual.

John se acercó, tocando las caderas del muchacho, acercándolo una vez más, deseoso de aquello, aunque sus energías para el sexo se había esfumado y la garganta le raspaba por sus intensos gemidos, John quería sentirse consolado por los brazos de aquel muchacho. Deseaba besarlo, y hacerlo suyo de otras maneras. Sin embargo el adolescente aun con su mirada lasciva y su media sonrisa apartó de John de sí.

—Eres insaciable —murmuró, de manera erótica—. Dame un respiro, estamos en una plaza pública.

—Vayamos a otro lado —sugirió John sintiéndose impaciente.

—Veámonos hoy en la noche —contestó—. Sabes John, algo que se nos olvidó hacer fue compartir nuestros datos, dame tu teléfono.

John saco el aparato y le dijo de memoria su número telefónico y Stiles hizo lo propio. Guardaron los aparatos y se miraron cómplices hasta que John volvió a mencionarle con descaro.

—Vayamos a otro lado, aunque sea a beber una cerveza.

—Nos veremos hoy en la noche, ahorita no puedo, tengo que ver a mi mamá en el café.

John se quedó pensativo ¿El mismo café donde se había visto con Claudia?  
Y entonces recordó que mientras su fugaz amor nunca le preguntó a Stiles su edad, algo sumamente importante para un hombre de su edad para saberse a salvo de la ley. Con los nervios en la boca del estómago pregunto luego de una pausa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Stiles?

Y el adolescente río con inocencia y contestó con sinceridad.

—Acabo de cumplir los diecisiete la semana pasada, pero tranquilo, no les diré a nadie mis enredos contigo.

Y John palideció, la misma edad que su hijo, cumplidos en el mismo tiempo ¿Coincidencia? El corazón de John pálpito con rapidez, y rezo, de verdad lo hizo para que aquel muchacho no fuera su muchacho.

"Hay muchos adolescentes, John, Stiles no puede ser tu hijo".

Sin embargo el taconeo detrás suyo lo sorprendió, y la voz rasposa y amarga de Claudia resonó en sus tímpanos como un poderoso trueno, asustándolo, temiendo que sus rezos no fueran escuchados.

—Stiles, hijo...

Y no sabe, pero el rostro de Stiles se fijó en la mujer antes que en el suyo, sorprendido, pero ignorante de lo que John acababa de descubrir.

Los ojos de Claudia pasaron de los de John a los de Stiles, sin advertir mucho sobre la conversación previa de aquellos dos, y adivinando que el trágico destino había actuado antes de que ella tomará alguna decisión con Stiles.

Soltó un suspiro, acercándose a los dos.

—Mamá... —Stiles iba a mentir sobre el hombre, sin embargo la verdad que la castaña confesó calló cualquier palabra del adolescente.

—No me imagine que esto ocurriría tan rápido. Stiles, saluda a tu padre.

Stiles miro con sorpresa a John, y con confusión alejándose del hombre.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Este hombre? —pregunto asustado, nervioso y confundido.

—Sí. John quería conocerte —contesto Claudia mirando a su ex marido, quien al igual que Stiles se encontraba confundido.

—Es imposible —murmuro Stiles, sintiendo un escalofrío por la columna.

—Pensé que habías dicho que el nombre de nuestro hijo era Mieczyslaw... —dijo de pronto John, sintiéndose aun algo perdido ante todo aquello.

—Y lo es, Stiles es solo un apodo —respondió Claudia pasando un brazo por los hombros de Stiles, quién seguía en shock.

—No sabía que él era Mieczyslaw...

—¿Cómo? ¿Se conocían?

Claudia miro a su hijo curiosa de la respuesta, pero Stiles no pudo contestar.

—Hablamos ayer... En una fiesta —contesto John tras unos segundos.

—Sí. Fue a la fiesta de Lydia, únicamente hablamos un momento pero... Tengo que pensar Mamá, vámonos.

Claudia asintió y tras despedirse se alejaron del hombre confundido.

[---]

Stiles no dejo que su madre y él comieran algo en la plaza como habían acordado, su corazón, y un extraño nerviosismo desde su estómago al pecho le hicieron sentirse satisfecho y sin apetito. Total, que compraron algunas cosas que Stiles le había pedido con anterioridad a su mamá y al llegar a casa hablaron brevemente de lo ocurrido.

—John es tu padre —aseguro Claudia.

—¿Porque no me hablaste de él? O ¿por qué no me mostraste alguna foto?

—Pensé que sería lo mejor Stiles, John me rompió el corazón. Pero ahora que es inminente esto tal vez sea mejor que hablen ustedes dos.

Stiles continuo hablando del tema con su madre hasta que se volvió odioso y huyo hacia su habitación, hastiado, aunque menos confundido.

Se escondió en su cama, se escondió debajo de las sabanas y pensó, rememoró todo lo ocurrido. Las manos de su ahora conocido padre recorriéndolo con lentitud, sus labios, su lengua y aquello que Stiles había lamido con vehemencia y encanto. Su ridículo juego de "papi" que quien diría acabaría siendo un hecho.

También recordó su culo, lleno de aquel esperma del que si bien, hace mucho había sido consecuencia de su existencia. Claramente no sabía cómo sentirse ante la situación, no existía asco ni mucho menos arrepentimiento, aún estaba instaurado en su ser el deseo por el hombre, insano, prohibido, morboso. Y se sentía mal, porque Stiles sabía bien lo mal que estaba ese deseo.

Pero ya que se habían encontrado la noche anterior, incluso la madrugada de ese día ¿realmente estaba mal? Había pasado la noche más increíble de su vida, y no lo iba a negar incluso sabiendo que se trataba de su padre. Sería una mentira decir lo mucho que lamentaba ese hecho. Pero no. No lo negaría.

Tomo su celular, y miro la pantalla, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Hablar con John... Con su padre, sería algo que tendrían que hacer tarde o temprano ¿No?

Stiles esperó a que se hiciera más tarde, y tras volver a hablar con su madre esta accedió a darle la dirección del hotel de John (aunque ya la sabia) y el permiso de ir a hablar a solas con él. Sabía lo conmocionado que estaba, y lo difícil que sería volver a entrar a la habitación donde todo ocurrió, aunque no sabía si aquella ansiedad se trataba de lo que su moral le dictaba o si era por el contrario, la urgencia de volver a verlo.

[---]

Llego al hotel donde su padre se quedaría (según su madre) una semana aproximadamente. Estuvo en la recepción durante unos segundos, se registró en una hoja de visitantes aun con el juicio de la señora amartillando su mal sentir y luego de ello corrió literalmente hasta la habitación, donde toco con desespero.

Habría de haber llamado mejor, pero Stiles había dejado de ser el meticuloso e inteligente chico ese día porque fue casi hasta el quinto golpe que John abrió la puerta, sorprendido de la llegada de Stiles al hotel.

El adolescente se abrió paso hasta que vio las maletas del hombre hechas.

—¡¿Planeas irte?! —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, girándose enfrentando la mirada de su padre.

—Stiles... —gimió John con cansancio.

—¿Te ibas a ir sin decirnos nada? —interrumpió Stiles, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, ablandando el gesto—. ¿De verdad lo ibas hacer? ¿Después de todo lo que paso…?

—Pensé que iba a ser lo mejor —contestó John cerrando la puerta y entrando más en la habitación—. Creí... Bueno, creí que sería incómodo volver a vernos.

—Y lo es, joder que sí. Es súper incómodo y malo y muchas otras cosas, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas, John.

El mayor miro a su hijo quedándose en silencio sin saber que responder ante eso.

—Ya no soy un niño al que le puedas dejar botado y abandonarlo sin decirle nada... —continuó el adolescente con el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos—. Ya soy grande.

—Stiles, no, yo no quería esto, pero esto ya no funcionara.

—No importa si funciona o no, tengo derecho de saber las cosas —apuntó el adolescente—. Quiero saber las cosas desde tu punto de vista, no los de mi madre.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto John.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —murmuro Stiles, con lágrimas en los ojos. Entre hipidos y sollozos.

—Porqué tenía miedo —confeso John tras unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón romperse en millones de pedazos, de forma irreparable y patética—. Porqué, no estaba preparado, porqué... No lo sé Stiles. A veces la gente grande hace estupideces.

No podía negar las lágrimas nacerle desde el alma, no podía negar el dolor y de soslayó que aquello provocaba. La verdad, John no se sentía preparado para criar a un hijo por ese entonces, no cuando su matrimonio era un asco y rutinario, no cuando estaba desempleado y tenía la universidad a medio camino. No deseaba aquella responsabilidad, y le negó a Claudia la posibilidad de hacer de ellos tres una familia.

Porqué tenía miedo.

—Pero te necesite tanto Papá —murmuro—. Mamá lo hacía, yo también... Y míranos ahora... Ya ni siquiera puedo verte como mi padre John...

Stiles corrió a sus brazos y John lo abrazo con cariño, un cariño distinto al sexual o al después del sexo que demostraron ya muchas veces y ciertamente, Stiles tenía razón. Aquella posibilidad de verse como padre e hijo se había roto cuando John había decidido a llevárselo a la cama. Cuando consumaron en la cama de aquel motel los actos impuros que ambos sabían los llevaría al infierno.

Y le pesaba. Porqué había ido a Beacon Hills a reencontrarse con ese niño, que ni sabía ni recordaba su nombre ni su cara,  no había ido a buscar el consuelo en los brazos de aquel hijo, de manera prohibitiva e inmoral. John había buscado de manera equivocada, un desliz del destino que había arruinado un poco aquella magia.

Pero al igual que un fénix, aquella chispa no podía ser eliminada por completo, con las tantas veces que se sintió amado por aquel niño, por aquellos mismos actos, salvajes e innatos, John no podía dejar ir aquello, no de esa manera tan desdichada.

—No podemos hacer esto John... —susurro Stiles, aferrándose con fuerza a la camiseta de mezclilla que el hombre vestía—. Eres mi padre...

—Lo sé —contestó dándole un casto beso en la raíz del cabello. Sabiendo que aquel acto le sería difícil cortar.

Entonces Stiles se alejó de aquel abrazo, lo miro a los ojos, aun rojos e hincados por la acción al llorar, pero estaba aquello en su mirada, una flama que John ya había visto y había vivido y su corazón, sabiendo eso, no hizo nada más que latir fuerte.

Se quedaron ahí, con los ojos fijos en el otro, debatiéndose si aquello que sentían era producto del placer prohibido de todos aquellos actos hechos apenas un día atrás o si era en su defecto un simple malestar social.

Pero luego, el debate fue ganado, y ambos se acercaron lentamente uniéndose en un beso, tierno, cariñoso, muy lejano a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Esta vez, Stiles podía diferenciar las caricias de su padre, agresivas y eróticas de las románticas y tiernas que le dedicaban esa noche. No existía esa urgencia a pesar del deseo insatisfactorio que aun controlaban sus actos. La lengua de John lamió la comisura de los de Stiles, y luego de ello se apartó para mirar de nuevo a su hijo.

—¿De verdad está bien esto Stiles? —pregunto.

Y el corazón de Stiles se incendió, porque sabía que era ilegal, porque era su padre, porque había otras muchas cosas, porque habría gente que lo encontraría repulsivo y enfermo, pero aun sabiendo todo aquello, Stiles contestó...

—Sí.

Stiles no sabía que depararía aquella relación, incluso John no parecía estar seguro de ello, sin embargo esa noche se amaron como la anterior, y se amaron como si no tuvieran _lazos_... Porque esa noche, Stiles no era el hijo de John, y él no era su padre. Eran una vez más desconocidos que necesitaban ahogarse entre besos desesperados y caricias necesitadas, desconocidos sin lazos...

Ya mañana, si es que se requería, aquel amor instantáneo moriría entre sus brazos.

 


End file.
